Archivo:20 GEMAS GRATIS ABRIL 2019 - My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Juego
Description SUBSCRIBE - SUSCRÍBETE: https://goo.gl/zYofYc Hoy les quiero compartir 20 Gemas Gratis en My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic de Gameloft, Mi Pequeño Poni: La Magia de la Amistad. MLP:FiM. #FiM #ANNHE #NOBRONY Today I want to share with you 20 Free Gems in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic of Gameloft. MLP: FiM. #GAMELOFT #MLP #Gems CÓDIGOS DE REGALOS - GIFT CODES: FATHER (20 Gemas) Abril 2019 85INSTA (20 Gemas) Abril 2019 ¿Cómo usar Códigos de Regalos?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDw3iV3YXtY How to use Gift Codes?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jD2HydRkDk Add me to play - Añádeme para jugar: 206ce83 Add friends to play, find totems and share recipes with more players - Añade amigos para jugar, encuentra recetas de tótems y comparte con más jugadores en: https://www.facebook.com/groups/mlpgame https://www.facebook.com/mlpfimla https://www.facebook.com/ANNHErelatos Follow me on the networks - Sígueme en las redes: Facebook (Hangouts Group - Grupo de Hangouts): https://www.facebook.com/groups/ANNHELive Twitter: https://twitter.com/ANNHELUZ Deviant Art: https://annhe.deviantart.com Facebook (Fan Page - Página de Fans): https://www.facebook.com/ANNHErelatos Formative Channel - Canal Formativo: http://goo.gl/jntcmL Friki Channel - Canal Friki: http://goo.gl/V0nn14 Crónicas de Yutubi: https://goo.gl/zR7c5S - Video made for purposes of communication and/or entertainment. Vídeo realizado con fines comunicacionales y/o de entretenimiento. - Idea, gameplay and editing by me (ANNHE Nobrony). Idea, narración y edición por mi (ANNHE Nobrony). - All material used are property of their respective owners. Todo el material usado es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. - "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" is owned by Hasbro ©. "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" es propiedad de Hasbro ©. - Video game developed by Gameloft. Vídeo juego desarrollado por Gameloft. My Little Pony is the property of Hasbro. My Little Pony es propiedad de Hasbro. All characters and music reserved to their appropriate owners. This video is only for entertainment. My Little Pony™ is owned by Hasbro. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic produced by Hasbro Studios Copyright © Hasbro. Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/HasbroStudiosShorts Gameloft: https://www.gameloft.com https://www.youtube.com/user/gameloft https://plus.google.com/ Gameloft https://www.facebook.com/Gameloft https://twitter.com/gameloft Official Page - Página Oficial del Juego: https://www.facebook.com/MyLittlePonyTheGame https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCE2DwkFw92RA6PNcZxv5D1A https://www.instagram.com/mylittleponygame Like a Boss - Sound Effect. Efecto de Sonido: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAbT-AhSpvs Like a Boss (Song): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NisCkxU544c Musicalization - Melodías: Kevin Macleod. Kevin Macleod https://incompetech.com https://www.youtube.com/user/kmmusic https://twitter.com/kmacleod https://plus.google.com/113003057731990440258 http://store.payloadz.com/results/results.aspx?m=209061 Spazzmatica Polka - ISRC: USUAN1100721 Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/ https://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/index.html?isrc=USUAN1100721 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oahi2tgb1wA - ANNHE Nobrony, 2019 - Chile. - Thank you very much for watching. Muchas gracias por ver. :D "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." "Exención de Responsabilidad de Derechos de Autor Bajo la Sección 107 de la Ley de Propiedad Intelectual de 1976, el uso de todos los medios utilizados en este vídeo se ve protegido por la doctrina de uso legítimo o fair use, en tanto persigue la crítica, parodia, comentario o enseñanza del tema en cuestión. Todo el material utilizado pertenece a sus respectivos dueños." Nobrony "Los relatos de ANNHE" "Home & Work" "my little pony: friendship is magic" "free gems" "english language" "mlp: fim" "on line" "free games" "my little pony friendship is magic" "addicting games" "free games 2019" "free games pc" "free games pc 2019" "addicting games for iphone" "addicting games for android" "addicting games online" "addicting games pc" "addicting games ios" "mlp fim" girls "girls generation" girl kids kid boys boy childhood "childhood lesson" "childhood memory" children